powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Molecular Abilities
These many unqiue and special abilities all have to do with anything and everything ''that all molecules and atoms are entirely made up of: *'Molecular Acceleration: speeding up molecules to the extent that they either catch fire or melt or speeding one's own molecules up. *Molecular Combination:' can mix the molecules of any objects. *'Molecular Combustion: speeding up molecules so much that they tear causing an explosion. *Molecular Deceleration: slowing down molecules to make something move in slow-motion. *'''Molecular Dispersion: '''splitting the molecules and sending them through space, destorying the desired target. *Molecular Immobilization: stopping the molecules of something in motion so that it completely stops moving. *Molecular Inhibition: lowering the temperature of molecules so that something freezes. *Molecular Manipulation:' manipulating molecules to change the form of something. *'Molecular Reapplication: can put dispersed molecules back together. *Molecular Transference: can disperse molecules of an object or one's self and move them somewhere else. *Molecular Destablization: supresses the atomic charge, that causes protons and electronics to disintigrate into oblivion. *Molecular Replication and Creation: can literally create one's very own ''molecules and atoms should they be disintigrated exponentially. *'Molecular Separation: can separate molecules that are mixed together. Ex; separating air and water molecules underwater to create air bubbles. *'Molecular Distortion: '''ability to move through solid matter by disabling binding forces, causing the matter to crumble, or break down as you pass through it. *'Molecular Cloning :' ability to have an advanced form of meiosis. All your cells and molecules duplicate themselves at the exact same time, creating a clone. *'Molecular Copying: The ability to copy another's molecules and shapeshift into a copy of them. *Molecular Adhesion:' the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move your body at will even without overt locomotive features. *'Molecular Moisture Inversion: 'ability to freeze all of someone's water molecules. *'Molecular Moisture Conversion: 'ability to transform people into moisture molecules an transport them over great distances. Applications *Antimatter Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Dark Matter Manipulation *Disintegration *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation *Intangibility *Weather Manipulation via Elemental Manipulation *May grant Mitosis Manipulation. *And many more if user is skilled enough. *If user is exposed and skilled enough, he/she can perform many feats and have control over anything that has to do with Molecular Activity. Known Users *Nanites (''Generator Rex) *The Omega-One Nanite (Generator Rex) by shielding and protecting its desired host, Rex, from such abilities *The Molecular Destabilzer (Generator Rex) *The Omega-One Nanite (Generator Rex) equipped with a nanite self-replicating program that allows it to exponentially create more and more active nanites to its host, Rex *Particual Accelerator (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Piper Halliwell (Charmed) Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration and (temporarily) Molecular Inhibition also Molecular Reversion *Gideon (Charmed) Molecular Dispersion *Leo Wyatt (Charmed) Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion (temporarily) *Tuatha (Charmed) via wand *Kyle Gwydion (Charmed) via Tuatha's wand *Denise (Charmed) temporarily *Jeremy Burns (Charmed) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson Series) Molecular Separation *Loa/Alani Ryan (Marvel) Molecular Distortion *Sabrina (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) Molecular Transference *Royal 4 (Roswell) Molecular Manipulation *Mercury/Cessily Kincaid (Marvel) Molecular Adhesion *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Mister M (Marvel) *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Marvel) Molecular Moisture Inversion and Molecular Moisture Conversion Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Mental Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists